Side-by-side vehicles (SSVs) are four-wheeled vehicles designed for off-road use. They have a driver seat and passenger seat(s) disposed side-by-side inside a passenger area defined in part by a roll cage. Some SSVs have accessories, such as racks and cargo boxes, which can be attached to the roll cage of the SSV.
Some accessories can be fixed to the roll cage by mounting a cross-bar across two lateral side bars of the roll cage using connectors, such as clamps, and attaching the accessory to the cross-bar.
However, the distance between the two lateral side bars of the roll cage may vary between SSVs due to manufacturing tolerances and to distortions introduced during the fabrication of the roll cage, such as warping of one or more of the two lateral side bars, and also due to variations from one accessory to another. Therefore, for cross-bars and connectors with fixed configurations, the cross-bar and the accessory may fit well on one vehicle but less well on another vehicle due to distance variations between the two lateral side bars of the roll cage, or accessory variations.
There is therefore a need for a vehicle accessory connector that alleviates at least some of the abovenoted drawbacks.